Alt Ending to Eclipse
by Hara Pendraira
Summary: Well this starts off where jake is tring to convince Bella she loves him. But wat if bella let go and gave into temptation? If there was no Bella and Edward there Would be no renesmee! So will jake imprint? read and c ? :P
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I gave in to Jakes warm lips. My hands tangled in his black silk hair pulling him closer to me. It was not like when Edward kisses me this wasn't safe it was strong and passionate. His arm fastened around my waist, was so warm as he pressed his arms tighter to me; but still not tight enough. I could see and feel the feeling that Jake felt of pain and happiness at the same time. It was like I was seeing my future with Jake, the pack joking and playing like always, college, and two bounce black haired little kids. I wanted that, I wanted Jake to be happy , I wanted to have my sun and don't have to strain and stress myself no longer! I wanted a relationship that was as easy as breathing ! I WILL HAVE IT!

"Jake, I want you" I gasped when I finally got some air in between kisses.

"You do have me Bella" He said kissing the base of my neck. He miss understood what I meant by wanting HIM.

I took my hands from his hair and moved them to each side of his face. He did not fight my attempts to make him look at me, knowing he could resist it. He was staring at me with his black memorizing eyes. It took me a second to remember what I was going to do.

"Bella?" he questioned

I gave him a smile and moved my hand to my button up shirt. Well in this case it is going down. When he realized what I was doing he secured my hand in place I looked up at him. He did not meet my gaze for a moment. When he finally looked up at me. His face full of concern.

"What, Jake?" I question confused . Is this not what he wanted?

"Are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to if you don't want to you know! You could just tell me to-"

"Jake, I want you , I want the life we could live together in, I want to go to college, and to not be strained in a relationship! I want you !" I almost screamed. Tears streamed down my cheeks. Did he change his mind? Now that there is no challenge in the game.

"Ooh, I understand," it was no louder than a whisper "this is cruel, Jake. This is even a low for you!" Now the real water works flowed from my eyes. I turned to storm off. He caught my wrist and swung my around into his chest, his arms so tightly around me I felt something more than what was there before. But what?

"Jake" I mouthed

"Bella, its not like that. I do want you now and always. I just don't want to take advantage of you, honey. don't ever think I don't want you or don't love! I will always love you Bella. Now are you sure you want this?"

"Yes" I expressed wiping away the tears. Jake said nothing, but smiled my smile. I smiled back then continued to unbutton my shirt.

Before I was even down to the forth button, Jake had already made it to the tent. He leaned down pressing his lips against mine. His lips shaped mine with the tip of his tongue outlining my bottom lip. That feeling I had was getting stronger and more intense. I hadn't realized that both of us were tensed and gazing into each others eyes. I notices the passion, kindness, loving , careness in his eyes. He was mine and I felt it deep down in my heart. I felt like something was connecting us , it is so strong like I was being welded to him. He was turning into my everything the reason that I am here.

"Jake?" I muttered "I feel funny"

"I feel it too! How…how do you feel?" His face expression so anxious and interested in what would come out of my mouth next.

" I don't know how to explain it, Jake."

" Try to"

" Umm.. It is like I am being connect to you more and more. It is starting to feel like I cant live with out you. I don't understand what's going on?" I babbled out not even understanding what that meant.

"And Edward?" his voice seem more excited and amused.

"What about him?" I tilted my head down into my hands and tried to recover the feelings that I once held for my Edward.

Jake glared at me with his black eyes. His expression so intended to make me talk. I couldn't help it I gave in.

" Well, I still love Edward but not the way I did." I recoiled at the way that sounded.

" So you are the one!" He muttered it seemed like he was talking to himself.

"The one for what?"

"My soul mate. I just imprinted on you. You… you, the girl I wanted! Yes! I know you know what I am talking about, you felt it to. Like we could never be apart."

I realized what he was say. Does this mean that I will never love Edward the way I did? What did all this mean? Wait didn't he say before that imprinting means that every feeling that I had would change. But what about Edward? Could all my feelings for him just completely disappear? I could just image the hurt and pain that I was causing him. I could not hold in my tears no longer. I am still connected to him but nothing like before . I am so sorry Edward!

"Shh, Bella" Jakes husky voice hummed. Gently stroking my face with his finger tips.

I couldn't cry long with my half naked lover right next me. My body wanted his and I couldn't hold it back no longer. I pulled him on top of me. His body was so warm that the cold didn't even touch me. He was holding me but it felt like it wasn't tight enough. I couldn't stop I wanted him!

~Love~

"Wow" I whispered. Jake was so quite and gazing at the top of the tent. I shifted to my left elbow. "what's wrong ? Did I do something wrong?" His face so concentrated on other things, not even looking at me when I spoke. It must be bad .

"Nothings wrong I am just trying to make my self wake up from this dream."

"What are you talking about?"

"This has to be a dream I have the girl that I love and now she is my soul mate. What's the chances?"

"This is real and I am yours" I whispered as I closed the gap between our lips. The taste of his breath is so sweet. "I love you" I muttered and then kissed him.

"I love you too" he expressed

Just then I seen a shadow approaching the tent. My body stiffened just think about what would he say when he saw us like this. I stopped breathing when the shadow was at the entrance of the tent. I heard Jake growl a little. I couldn't do anything I just watched the zipper pull up. I am so sorry I cant help it Edward. Making no sound tears started to roll down my face.

" Get off of her," Edward hissed. He misunderstood my tension and tears. " Jake, how could you force her to do…. I cant even say it you are a sick mongrel." I still couldn't move. His reaction made me cry even more. He really did love me ,how I can do this to him I have to stay with him I have to! But I love Jake and cant stay away from him, my love, my soul mate. I have to find a way!

"I didn't force her to do anything she didn't want to do!" My lungs were yelling for oxygen at this point. But I couldn't remember how to breath. Find a way hurry Bella!

"Like I am going to believe that, dog! She is under you cry!" His eyes turning black with fury.

"Bella, tell him!" I couldn't, I finally gasped for oxygen. I loved him but how was I suppose to explain something I don't even understand.

"I am not going to tell you again, GET OFF OF HER!" he hissed through his teeth ,ripping the tent to shreds. At this Jake has snapped up onto his feet pulling me with him. My mind so dazed I couldn't even feel my body.

"Bella, Bella, what did you do to her? Bella!"

" Like I said I have done nothing!" Jake growled back at Edward.

I watched silently as Edward leaned into his crouch. Jake turned to me and looked into my eyes with concern. He leaned in kissing me on my forehead leading me a couple steps back from where we were. He turned walking forward transforming into the big reddish-brown wolf. They started circling each other not taking their gaze off each others eyes. Jake had no chance on defeating Edward. I cant just stand here and let them kill each other. I have to do something but what?

"Prepare to die" a growling chuckle responded to Edwards remark.

My two loves ready to destroy each other. I have to think of something and something fast. The gigantic wolf hurled towed Edward and Edward at the wolf. I could fell my body operating with out me giving it any command. I was in the middle of Edward and Jake now. Edward or Jake did not have time to stop before they attacked. Jake sinked his razor sharp teeth into my leg, letting go as soon as he had the taste of my blood in his mouth. Edward flung me into one of the trees bordering the little meadow we were in. The impact of the tree made me thrush in pain. I could tell he didn't use his full force because if he did I would have broke my spine. The pain surged through my body with so much force that I couldn't help but scream out in pain. It feels as if I cant breath like something is blocking my air way.

"Bella!" A beautiful husky voice call for me. " I am so sorry, Bella. I didn't know ,Bella. Please don't leave me Bella, don't leave me! Bella I love you . I am sorry I promise we will get along Bella. Don't stop breathing, Honey!"

I could feel the blood oozing out of my leg wound. I could fell myself slipping away from reality. All I could manage was to whisper Jake.

Dieing the second time was much like the first. Peaceful, but more hopeful and happier. It was like I had a part of Jake there with me. It was getting really bright where I was, to bright. The blinding light made everything blurry. I blinked furiously at the blinding light trying to even my sight. I hear something, is it humming? No it is something more than that?

"Oh, Bella I was starting to worry you would never wake up" the most heaven sent husky voice called. I could always recognize that voice from anywhere.

"Jake? I-"

"Shh, Bells we will talk later but right now you need your beauty sleep. And I do really mean that you're a mess Bells" he chuckled out.

I tried to set and punch him on his arm but recoiled back to the bed in pain. What happened? How long have I been out? Where is Edward?

" Where's Edward?" I horsed out .

" The bloodsucker and his father are talking to Charlie about what happened. Well, telling him the lie about what happened."

"Is it bad, do I have any broken bones? What is the overall damage?" the pain I felt before was gone now. I sat up trying to capture the expression on his face. If he wouldn't tell me I would find out myself! I pulled the blanket off of my body. Everything felt perfect, my leg was rapped in white gauzes, but I felt nothing there. I maneuvered my feet to the side of the bed.

"What are you doing are you in-" Jake growled, but I stopped him. I know what he is going to say and I know how I feel, it is nothing like he things.

I stood with no problem not even pain. I was a little light headed though. I walk to the long full body mirror hanging on the back of the door. I slid my hand underneath the gauzes on my leg unwrapping the mess, revealing my leg. I gasped at the gigantic scar on my leg. How long have I been out?

"How long was I ..? I choked on the ending trying to figure out how long it would take for my wound to heal.

" Three days" he said with is head in his hands.

" Jake, that cant be possible! This couldn't have done this in three days!" I didn't understand what was going on. What does this mean? I have to find Carlisle, he would know what was going on! I swung the door open , breaking the mirror when the door collided with the wall. I ran out down the hall. As I came through the long hallway I recognized where I was at. It was Edward's house. I approached the grand staircase, not even slowing down I ran down the stairs falling at the very end sliding into the table holding a vas. The vas came crashing down as I ran toward the direction I heard voices.

"Dad?" I yelled coming through the kitchen door way . Looking around the room searching for my human father.

But he was nowhere in sight. I look around the room at all the pale none moving faces. Everyone of them with the same surprised and concerned expression painted across there faces. What were they all gawking at? I walk slowly to where Carlisle was standing.

"I want to talk to Charlie!" I insisted

"Bella?"

I didn't reply ;I didn't even give him the chance to explain before I snatched the phone from his hand.

"Charlie?"

"Are you alright ,Bells? Carlisle just told me that you were out walking when you fell and hit your head."

"Ya, I just woke up and wanted to talk to you. Well, I am felling a little sleepy so I will talk to you later alright." eager the end this conversation so I can really figure out what is going on.

"Alright Bells, talk to you later." I held the phone there until I heard the 'click'. The line going dead.

I turn to the pale faced wide eyed vampires looking strait at me. I must really look horrible.

"What is going on? How long have I been out? And why are you all looking like you just seen a miracle? I would have to wake sometime." I walk to the dinning room table combing through my hair with my fingers; trying to make it look at least a little way better. I noticed the foot steps coming into the room. Jake looked so tired and worn out. I got to my feet and started making my way toward him. Only stopping in my tracks as soon as he lifted his head, his eyes darting from my leg to my face then settling on my leg. His face then mirrored all the others in the room.

"That is exactly it, Bella. We are looking at a miracle." Edward explains, still look at me with that look.

"Amazing! Bella, how did… what did you… It has only been three days!" Jasper said whipping his head side to side. I watched as his blond curls whip side to side with it.

" It is extraordinary. Isn't it ?" Carlisle questioned with is thumb and index finger shaping the bottom of his chin.

"What is going on? Am I a vampire?"

"No!" Rosalie hissed.

"Then how did my leg heal in three days?" I questioned looking directly into Carlisle's eyes. Knowing he had the answer I am looking for.

"We don't know." Edward answered. His gaze so longing and pained. I had to look away. I turned my gaze on Jake. When he meet my gaze I could see the anger and my old Jake. Before he was a werewolf, before it was so confusing. Jake turned and started heading out the room, and to the front door.

"Jacob!" I shout ,running after him.

He was so fast, by the time I get out the door. I watch as he phases and takes off into the forest. I start after him after he disappears into the night black forest.

"Jake!" I scream at the top of my lungs with no response. I run at top speed looking for him. What was going on? Why was he so upset? I could fell my heart beat harder and harder, I thought it would come out of my chest. I felt light headed and ready to black out, but I couldn't give up yet. My body had something else in mind. I collapsed scratching my knees and hands; just feeling the heat my body is radiating. I am running a fever, it feels like I am on fire. I was gasping for air at this point. I heard something behind me but I am too weak to look and see who it is.

"Jake, I love you. I want you!" I whispered out the last of the my oxygen I took in. making me gasp for more.

I listened to the footsteps approach me. I didn't care any more what happened to me at this point, as long as he know how I felt. I let my body fall over to the ground, letting my head hit the moss covered ground. It felt like everything was spinning and wouldn't stop. The sweat streamed down my face. It was getting hotter and hotter by the minute. The footsteps stop right in front of me. I could see two bare, olive skinned feet. I close my eyes felling relived knowing that Jake was there with me.

Finally giving into my exhaustion letting myself drift into unconsciousness not before whispering to Jake. Something I want him to know.

"Jake, thank you. I fell it… I" that was all I could get out before everything turned black.

**Review tell me if it is good or not**

**my first one so be nice oo n if u have any idea say something i would love to hear them kk bye**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I let out a agonizing scream to the searing pain all through my body. Knowing I will be leavening this world soon there is no need to hold back no long. All the pain I have held in for so long.

Bella!

The pain was getting worse, with the fever getting higher and higher. If it is going to end like this I am glad the Jake finally knows how I fell for him. I watched as the seen played out in my head like a show. But, I was watching myself on the ground, like I was Jake watching as I confess everything.

"Bella, love, can you hear me? Don't give up keep breathing!" said a velvet, soft, concerned voice. Ooh Edward I am so sorry. " How long does she have?" he questioned.

" I cant really say. She could live for days or hours long. There is no way of telling how long it would take for the fever to grow and spread." Carlisle explained. It was strange how I could now distinguish the voices and sound I never could before. Is anyone going to tell me what is going on.

" I am going to kill that dog! This is his fault, he will pay for what he did to Bella!" his words triggered my memory of what happened earlier today. Edward mistaken the situation. Think Jake was.. I have to explain, and I have to do it know before its over for me.

"Edward" I murmured.

"Bella? Hang on we are going to help you! Carlisle is-" I cut him off knowing that nothing he could do would stop what was going on now.

" Edward, I am sorry it was my fault that… that Jake… that me and Jake-"

" No, Bella! It was never your fault that that dog took advantage of you!" his voice having so much anger that dripped from every word. " I should have been there for you… I just never though he would do anything like that to you… I should have protected you! You shouldn't be apologizing for anything it wasn't your fault!"

"Edward, listen it was not… it is not what you think." he was about to talk when I managed to put one hand up, stopping him. " I .. I … well something happened and it hurt me deeply. But not the way that you think." I could see the confusing on his face. That means Jake hasn't mentioned anything yet. Good, I would rather be the one who does it any way. What Jake.. Where was he?

" Where is Jake?"

" You want to see him.. That mongrel!" it was Alice in the doorway.

"Alice! You don't know what you are talking about."

" You are right, but from what I know and what you just said I am sure that he hurt you. That dog will be punished for ever doing … I mean how could he do such a thing!" her eyes became dark with rage. When Alice gets angry watch out. She look really looks like a vampire. I was so absorbed on Alice that I didn't even notice that everyone was in the room at this point.

" Alice is right. No one deservers that. He should punished for what he did!" I was surprised that it was Esme who suggested it. She was always so loving and understanding that I never expected something like this ever come from her.

"War" Emmett hissed through his teeth. Edward and Jasper walked to Emmett pounding their fists together.

" No!" I scream, jumping off the bed onto my feet. I felt a little light headed but that is not going to stop me.

" Bella, you cant stop us they will die!" Jasper hissed

" No, you are not doing anything! I will stop you myself. Even if I have to die for it!" I growled back.

"Bella, please move." Esme pleaded.

I know exactly what to do to. They will not be able to resist this. I reach for the scalpel on the table, closing my eyes as I start slicing everywhere. I keep slicing and slicing not stop.. I couldn't not until I got there attention away from Jake. I finally open my eyes, seeing the blood ooze from everywhere. I looked at everyone's eyes in the room, (all but Carlisle's and Edwards) going black with thirst eyeing me. I could feel something, a warmth in my bones. What is that? I am shaking. It did take there attention but not the way I wanted. The wolfs ruined my plan when they barged in the room.

"Bella!" Jakes eyes were of my Jacob.

" You will die for what you have done to her!" Sam growled from behind Jake. Seth came to my side guiding me to where the wolfs were. I pulled my arm away, I have to stay in the middle of them so they don't kill each other.

" What are you talking about mutt! She did that to herself!" Rosalie hissed through her teeth.

" Ya, like I am going to believe that one." Jake was shaking uncontrollable. He cant phase or the war will be started. I run to him cooing , coaxing his face with my fingers.

"Shh, listen . I did do this to myself. Jake they have to know what happened. They think …" I choked on the words but I pushed them passed my lips. " they think that you forced me to.." I turn to face Edward who was now right behind me. His face look like a silent sob, and at that point I know he know.

" I wanted it.. I mean I want him. I am his life partner. He imprinted on me, I felt it and now I feel like I cant be parted from him." I let my head bow with gilt.

I could hear everyone in that room(well about all) gasp at the clarification.

" Then why.. Why did you look like that?"

" I was upset because this reason right here. Explain to who and hurting you." tears rolled down my face at this point. I could handle the dizziness no longer; I let my legs give out and gave in. I was gasping for air. I felt so bad that I had to do this to him, he has always gave me everything I wanted.

"Bella," he tilted my head with his ice cold hand. " I understand, you cant help it. It is destiny. Just know I will always love you."

I could feel my body increasing in temperature. That heat from my bones started to increase, spreading through my body. My body was shaking with so much pain.

"Carlisle! Her fever is getting worse." Edward said not taking his eyes off of mine.

"I am fine. I want to go with Jake." I whispered.

"Bella I don't think that-"

" I do. I to spend my last minutes with Jake." I pulled away from Edward and turned toward Jake. His gaze stuck on Edward with such intensity. I was starting to stumbled my way back to Jake.

" What?" Edward gasped in surprised, which was rare for him. I looked in confusing, as well as everyone else. I was about to ask but Carlisle beat me to it.

"Son, What?"

"The pack could hear Bella speak to them in there minds." He explained to all of us. So that was not a dream I really did talk to Jake and feel his pain.

"What!" Esme questioned, surprise all over her face.

"She could talk to Jake and the pack in there mind. But only people part of the wolf pack can do that. What doest that mean for her?" his eyes burning into my soul I could almost feel him.

I could feel my heat increasing I started to feel dizzy. I couldn't hold it anymore. I let myself fall into my mind. Black and pain surged trough my body and mind. What was happening to me? Why now? Why me? Darkness took over than. Making me feel nothing but pain. Was I dieing?

Jake screamed cutting out in a fade as my connection to them are disconnected.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A melody so loving and beautiful played softly. Wait I know the song! It is the lullaby Edward wrote for me, but this wasn't Edwards voice.

My body felt stiff and numb, I wonder why that is. I could fell the warmth coming from my right side. Jake? It has to be right.

Knowing Jake haven't left me, my heart fluttered in pleasure. I tried to concentrate on trying to open my eyes. But when I opened them it was Edward. Why did he feel so warm? As my senses came back to me I noticed he wasn't the one warm it was me, I was getting hotter. What is happening to me? Where's Jake?

"Edw-" I tried to get out but the pain flared in my chest. It is getting stronger I can feel it. I let out a scream, clenching my chest.

"Bella! Are you alright? Do you need more pain medication?" his face look so saddened. His pain is my fault. What should I do? I gaze into his beautiful topaz eyes knowing I might never see them again.

I gathered my strength I have to keep strong even till the very end. "No, I am fine it just uh… shocked me that's all." it seemed easier to lie now, it also seems that Edward has no idea that this is a lie.

"Alright…" he looked reluctant to just let it go so easily.

"What is going on Edward? Why is this happening to me?"

" I wish I could tell you. But Bella, even we don't know." I could hear the anger and sadness dip from his words. I am sorry Edward.

The pain in my chest deepened. What was this? I had to close my eyes at this point, if he seen my eyes he would know I am in pain. I don't want him to suffer with me. I concentrated on other thing. I started hearing voices. I know these voices! But they are not in the room, there down in the living room. Why? Why now?

" Bella's, condition is worsing." it was Carlisle's voice.

"Did you find what's wrong with her?" a strong voice broke through the air. This voice belonged to Sam.

"No, not yet. But-"

"But nothing if you are not helping her, then there is no need for her to stay here!"

"You stupid dog if Carlisle cant do anything for her do you think anyone else can?" Rosalie. That is definitely Rose.

"You don't care what happens to her! We are going to-" but Sam was cut off by EDWARD! When did he leave? He must of thought I had fallen asleep.

"The best thing for Bella now is to stay here." Edward expressed.

"But-"

"He is right. Let them take care of her." it was Jake. He is here! But he sounds so pain. I have to see him . I have to make him feel happy again. I never want to see him sad, especially over me.

"Fine were leaving then" Sam growled

Wait Jake don't leave me. I listen harder to see if he was staying. There was no luck he was leaving. No, no , no I thought. The pain and heat increased in my body. It felt as if my body was on fire; the intense pain. My skin felt as if it was tearing from my body. But it was! What's going on. With an ripping sound I could feel that I was no longer human now. I walked slowly up to the over sized mirror on the far wall. In the mirror was a giant pure as snow white wolf. Was this really me? What's going on?

There was no time to gaze at myself. I had to see him!

I gathered what strength I had together. I have to do this, just one last time. Looking around the room there was only one way out. I backed up a few steps getting ready to charge the glass wall. After taking a couple of deep breaths I ran as fast and as hard as I could toward the window. The window shattered into pieces, it resembled rain. I could hear Edward and his family coming up the stairs. As I came up from the landing potion I was in Jake and his pack were standing right in front of me. I slowly lifted my head and stood strait. I could here the voices sneaking in my head. I tried slowly to approach Jacob, but before I could even take a second step Edward and his family were in between us.

"What did you do with Bella you mutt?" Edward hissed while getting into a crouching stand.

I tried to speak but nothing came out but a howl. I am a monster! I don't want Edward to see me like this, he hates werewolves. Now that I am a… I guess he hates me too now. I could hear Jake growling from behind Edward at this point. A tear weld at the ream of my right eye. This cant be happening they cant hate me! Please forgive me I did not mean for this to happen. The tear escaped from my eye.

I cant live with you hating me!

"Bella?" Both Edward and Jake questioned.

I couldn't stand it, so I ran.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Tears clouded my vison, I couldn't tell which way was up or which way was down. I didnt care the men that I love hates me what am I suppose to do now. The pain burned in my chest making me criple on the ground. The voices in my head was of the packs calling for me to come back. I have to get further before I passout, I have to find a hidding place.

.They're coming! a boys voice called

When you get there we can cover your sent. the girls voice informed me.

Who is this? What do you want with Bella? Jake growled

Bella please don't go, you don't know who they are. Seth pleaded

I have no choice. Idont belong there anymore. I replied

Yes you do. I love you Bella

No, I don't belive that. The look in your eyes back there... it was full of hatred.

I-I thought that you... the.. it doesn't matter. Bella please the could be tring to hurt clearly!

We love her we would never hurt her. the girl growled

Well you are the only one right now. I responded

Bells that is not true. Jake sounded hurt.

You are almost there you can phase now. the boy informed me.

They will not find you. the girl said in a matter-of-factly voice.

Okay was my brilliant reply

Bella dont do this

GoodBye Jake

BELLA YOU ARE TO COME BACK TO LA PUSH NOW AND YOU WILL STAY THERE UNTIL I SAY YOU CAN LEAVE! boomed Sams voice

I came to a complete stop. What is going on im not part of there pack. I wont do it, I cant it is to late for that.

Bella go! sam growled

My body change direction without my demand, but they did not move. What.. can I get away I dont have to listen to Alpha.

She doesnt have to listen to you. You are not the blood of the Alpha. the girl said

Bella, he cant control you only if the have the blood of the Alpha. the boy told me.

I cant handle this no more. I getting ready to passout.

Bella are you ok? Seth asked

I couldnt respond everything was just a stomach turned, then the pain in my chest heart was beating so hard and fast, that I think it might give out.

The Whole pack howled with pain. Followed by whimpers and two collapsed.

Bella! What is happening? What is wrong? Why are you in pain? Sam questioned sounding as if he was out of breath

I couldnt say anything even if I wanted to. My heart was beating so painfuly. I could barely breath.

Whats happening, Sis? the boy asked

I dont know. You have to phase and hide.I comand you. the girl said

With those orders my legs were forced to move in a different direction.

No! Jake yelled.

But before I could do anything. Some movement from forest making me come to a complete stop.

I watch the forest carefuly, then the wind hit me. That smell, what was it? It smelt horriable.

Bloodsucker Paul growled

Bella run, come back to la push. Sam said

I turned to go back, but something grabbed my leg. Flinging me hard into a tree.

Bella! Several voices called.

" Where is she?" I lifted my head to see Jasper.

They dont know? Jared questioned

Or they dont care. Sam growled

" We are not going to ask you again." Emmet chimed in showing his toothy smile.

I whimpered in pain, I stood up. Tring to approach them, taking a small step forward. But st i tried they got into defencive mode.

"Where is she you dog! I will rip you to shreads if you have hurt her!" Edward snapped. I thought he knew.

They dont know Sam. Seth said

They mind reading leech should know. Sam replyed

Edward? I thought he knew. I asked

You have to fight or you will die. the girls voice informed

I cant fight them I am to weak. My mental state is getting as bad as my physical.

Bella, please whats happening? Are you alright? Jake asked

You have to protect us. the boys voice chimed.

Bella dont listen to them Seth said

I have to? Fine, he is tring to kill me and he knows who I am. And this goes for all of you who get in my way! I was like something in me knew I had to.I will not allow them to get hurt.

I let my mind open for the pack to watch. Taking one last breath, I charged at Edward and his Brothers. The three of them jumped and doged my attack. Emmet landed on side of me,Jasper behind, and Edward in front. I waas surrounded.

"This is your last chance." Edward commanded.

A wolfy chuckling sound came from deep in my chest. It wasnt that it was fun, its more of I feel sorry for him. It was the that the one he is looking for is right in frontof him, and he cant even tell its me.

A burning pain took me off gaurd. The pain this time was more intense then any other. My lrgs couldnt handle keeping my body up any longer. I let out a howl of pain.

Bella, We are come hold on. Sam ordered

My breathing indelerated, coming out in pants. In the corner of my eyes I could see the confusion on their faces.

Bella! You feel horrible. Just phase and show them Seth said his mental voice sounded almost in tears

HA! Your felling it second hand. I cringed at how I was acting usualy this isnt me.

Something is wrong sis. She is getting worse The boy voice commented

I dont know the girls voice was a whisper of sadness

What have you done to her? Paul growled

Nothing the girls voice replied

She needs help I think she is going to die. Feel her heart beat the boy informed

My mind was silent for a little while but soon it started up again louder then ever.

The pain in my chest tightened, making me let out a louder wolfy cry; It felt like my body was on fire burning to pieces.

Bella, please Honey hold on. Jakes husky voice pleaded

I cant. I just want to give in to it.

NO! six voices commanded

I could feel that my body was going to phase back soon. I couldnt let Edward know that is me. I tried to stand but ended up falling back down on the moss covered forest floor.I had to try this cant happen. SlowlyI managed to get on my feet. Takeing one small step back I tried to jump over Edward. Before my legs were completely off the ground, Jasper had grabed one of my hind legs, swinging me backwards through the air and into a rock. My head hit realy hard. Making my vision go black with little white starts flashing for a few seconds.

Another sharp pain penatrated my body. I thrashed in pain, Screaming at the top of my lungs. While in pain I could feel my body changing back into my human form. Shock spread across all three Cullen boys faces. The pain had not passed, it was getting more painful to breath.

"Bella" it was Emmet who questiong

Lifting myself up in my elbows, so they could see my face I replied "Yes"

So many emotions washed over their faces from hurt, happiness, to sorrow and anger.

"Why?" Jasper questioned "Why didnt you change WHY?"

Just then the pack came running out of the trees. A russet wolf came over to my side , looking so sad and torn. The rest of the pack in front of me protecting me. They all looked angery and so confussed. I watched as the black wolf had a silent conversation with the russet one. The russet one ran off to the trees. Comeing back with in seconds as human. It was my Jake. Bending down he picked me up bridal style. He not once said a word; then we were off.

**Hey Everyone **

**i am felling a lil down **

**so i made a plan**

**20 reviews please**

**oo n tell me should i give up and move to different story or keep going?**


	5. Sorry

**Sorry guys i have been having some trouble with my computer it wont let me do some things and then at the end of last month the internet quit working but i will be updateing soon but i am also going to a family reunion in a couple of weeks so that time i wont update **

**i am going to update **

**gene blast **

**vamp suprise**

**oh sister**

**the alt ending to eclipse **

**and the wolf angel **

**some might be later then others but i will get to them by this week kk **

**again i am really sorry but i am typein now so i might have one up to night if i do it will be alt. eclipse thou ook **

**well thanks for ur support and again sorry **


	6. Life SUCKS!

Okay okay people I know I haven't been updating and you all probly hate me. But my internet got shut off and every things been going downhill since then. So I am really sorry! PLEZ FORGIVE ME! But I have the stories on paper now I just have to get on the computer and fixed so please be patient.

Thank You

Hara


End file.
